The Evening Garden
by eva-ayra
Summary: Len asks Kahoko to help him find some books and... read and find out


**I have edited it correcting the great mistakes I have made like the paragraphs and all. I am really sorry everyone and really thanks to all who took a great effort to read from the mixtures –LadyElaiza 13,****KahoXLen Supporter,**** Berry Heart,** ** FrozenRoseLady,** **NeKo Meow chiari004. Please read and review…**

_**Evening Garden**_

After her class Kahoko was walking to the rooftop with the violin held firmly in her hands. She practiced everyday. Sometimes she got very tired but looking at the violin makes her feel to play it again. When she reached the rooftop Len was there. As always she stood there with her eyes closed, enjoying the beautiful music that came from his violin. He stopped when he saw her. He sighed.

Kahoko woke up to her senses and said, "I'm sorry, really sorry. I'll leave".

"No I have finished here". He said.

He walked past her to the door. Suddenly he stopped and said, "To-Tomorrow if you are free can you come to the Rentine bookstore".

She was shocked but replied "I-I will". She smiled.

He went out. She thought, 'Was that really Tsukimori-kun? He never asks help from anybody. '. She was puzzled.

The next day was a free day. Kahoko slept the evening as she was tired of playing the violin all night and during the morning. She ran through the stairs thinking if she had ever been on time and the irritated Tsukimori-kun she'll see. She was wearing a loose yellow top with blue beads on it and a blue half pant. Her sister Nonoko (sorry I just named her) entered the room.

"You are going somewhere? We have to pick a present for Mom's birthday". Kahoko had entirely forgotten.

She said,"Ah!i forgot about that. Can you go alone? Tsukimori Len-kun has asked me to go to the Rentine. I'm so-".

"A DATE! (with starry eyes). Isn't he the guy from music department who plays the violin and helped you with it? I have seen him. He is good".

Kahoko turned red and said," It's not a DATE, Nonoko. He just asked me t-"

Nonoko interrupted with a teasing smile," yeah I know, I know. Well you are not wearing such a simple dress for a da-"

She stopped when she saw Kahoko's face turning red like tomato with anger and embarrassment at the repetition of the word 'date'.

"hey calm down Kaho-chan. It's just that this dress doesn't suit you much and you didn't try the dress I brought you during my vacation".

Then Nonoko pushed Kahoko to her room without even noticing her hesitations and "I'll be late". She came out wearing a bright red top with blue laces and a blue skirt with red ones.

"Ah it looks perfect on you Kaho-chan." She replied with starry eyes. Kahoko just sighed and turned to the mirror and smiled.

She arrived the store by running and panting. Len was already there with an irritated face. His mood changed to the usual Cold Len Tsukimori when he saw her. But the cold face became a little moved and his eyes were a bit enlarged. She looked so…..stunning.

She said while panting "So-sorry I'm late, Tsukimori-kun". He just walked into the store saying" it's alright". She followed him. They both looked at the book collection and Len picked up some of it. He did it a slow manner as if he wants time to flow away. Then they moved up to the CD collection.

Kahoko saw a CD case that contained some Chopin pieces. It was brand new. It was very high above and no one could notice it easily. She tried to pick it up but it was very high. Len saw her struggling to take something. He moved to her and stretched his hand to the top shelf.

She was looking at him in amazement as she never noticed that he was that tall. Len being a little annoyed at Kahoko's irresponsive state said before he may lose balance "Which one?".

She suddenly said "the one at right to that. Chopin Pieces".

He took it and gave it to her. "You are interested in Chopin. But his compositions are mainly for, piano".

"No. I thought I should give it to Tsuchiura-kun", she said.

He looked at her normal smiling face by tilting his head a bit, a slight scowl formed on his face. They went out of the store packing the things they brought.

While walking through the road Len stopped seeing a cafe. "You might be hungry".

Kahoko never thought he will give her a treat. They stood beside a window. He ordered strawberry cupcake for Kahoko and tea for both of them. Being the greatest disliker of sweets he didn't eat anything. He knew that the café contains only sugary substances but he also knew that it is a kind of place Kahoko likes. Being a crazy fan of sweets, Kahoko couldn't understand how he can hate sweets. They are totally different except that they play violin.

She asked, "Why don't you eat anything sweet, Tsukimori-kun?"

He just replied in a monotonous way, "I just don't like it and it isn't very good for your health ". she then thought that asking him more about it is inappropriate. She couldn't think of anything to break the weird silence.

Len was looking at her eating the cake by enjoying it. After a while he smiled (a bit a very little bit). Kahoko saw it.

'He looks good when he smile. Why can't he keep that for every time? Sure then he'll be surrounded by most number of fan girls. But he is handsome always, wha-what am I thinking 'She blushed but soon hid it.

Len broke the silence "There's something on your face. Kahoko immediately wiped her cheek with her right hand without thinking.

"You are clumsy. Here". Len told by forwarding his napkin. Kahoko was well shocked. Is this really The Ice-cold Tsukimori Len?

"No, I'll wash it up. Arigato, Tsukimori-kun."

Len sighed and shook his head "it's okay. Go on. I didn't use it". She took it and wiped a little cream that stick on her cheek. She blushed a little when it touched her cheek. Len also blushed a little but suddenly turned his head to the window so she won't notice.

They were walking through the road. She smiled and said, "So I'll leave now "thinking that her part is over.

"There is something else", he just said and walked in front. She looked at him and followed. He wasn't himself that day. The Tsukimori-kun walking in front of her is not the usual 'egoist, cold, emotionless, rude 'himself. She had always felt that he is softer than he behaves. He was warmer and passionate when he advises her about violin and when he helps her with it.

He walked for long. Kahoko seemed to be tired. Not because of the walk but because of the awkward silence. When she see something interesting she'll ask"Tsukimori-kun, did you see that? "And his replay will be "hmm nothing so special" and a brief explanation about it. Several 'silence-breaking' approaches from her part have failed and she intended to keep quiet for some time.

"Tsukimori-kun, where are we going?", she asked.

"It is a surprise". He said and smiled. She didn't see it but the word surprise was a little shocking. She thought it as a freaky continuation of the freaky day she was having. She could even expect Len to dance.

He stopped in front of a beautifully built building. On a board erected on a stone sculpture it was written _'__The Evening Garden'_. It was a huge place. He climbed the steps and entered a hall. He handed a pass to the attendant she took it and bowed a little "Have a nice time and enjoy".

The hall was covered with beautiful paintings and other artifacts. It was really marvelous. It was already six at evening. "it is very beautiful in here", she said looking around the room excitedly.

Len just smiled and said, "There is more". "More?" she uttered with a puzzled look. He walked towards the other end of the hall and climbed down steps to enter into a room. It was a big room with a piano at its center. The other side of the room led to a big garden.

The room and the garden was separated by glass panels which allowed the golden rays of the sun to enter it. The garden had many varieties of flowering plants. There were common ones as well as rare ones. The whole scenario was beautiful and sweet scent came from the flowers. There were large numbers of butterflies on the flowers. She noticed that the hall was built close to the river. Within some distance there was a small artificially built island with a small circular hall.

Len started to speak "When the sun sets the musicians starts to play the violin in the island and the piano from here. It flows across the river and dances in every mind. It is hard to get here. We have to take a reservation at least two weeks earlier. But it is worth it".

"You took all of that trouble?" she asked.

He just stood looking to the river, his face shown with the golden light caressing it. He looked less tensed that moment.(and cute)

'Tsukimori-kun, wait a second he just said that it takes two weeks the least, did he planned on coming here and there was two passes, did he? I am thinking too far. His parents might have took the passes ', she shook her head while thinking and a red patch was on her cheeks. Then she noticed that the frills on her skirt stuck on a plant. She bent down and released it.

"Onee-chan made me wear this ridiculous dress and it made me late" she said while standing up.

Len put his hand on her right hand which was placed on the grill without thinking and said,"No, you look beautiful". Len was blushing when he said that but a ten times blush was formed on her face. A day could be weird but this day was getting too much weird. She couldn't believe him saying that she had never been able to imagine Len being like this, not even in dreams. Did he hit his head? Her ears were playing with Len's words as she felt like hearing the same thing over and over. She can feel her heart beating very fast and she even feared that Len might hear it(what a noise LOL).

He suddenly realized what he just said and where his hands were. He immediately took it back blushing a little. 'Darn it what did I just said? I was keeping that to me for hours'.

The present embarrassing state was stopped when the bell started to ring from the island. The bell in the hall responded by ringing back. The sun started to fall slowly into the river. By that time the musicians started to play the violin and a man came to the room beside the garden and started to play the piano. A romantic mood was created with the beautiful sunset, the flowers, the paralyzing fragrances and the most magnificent scene- the butterflies dancing in the music giving sweet goodbyes to the sun. The sun seemed like being embraced by the river. Both of them stood mesmerized.

A while later Len turned towards Kahoko and seeing him she also moved to face him. Her eyes widened when she looked at Len's eyes. Instead of the cold eyes there was a pair of glowing eyes that was moving constantly as if searching something, something from her eyes, from her heart. Her heart was going much crazier. She can't help blushing. She was so caught up in Len's eyes that she didn't even blink.

"Kahoko-", he called her gently and hearing her first name made her eyes more wider.

"I didn't ask you to come to help me find any books. I-I wanted you to see this and I too wanted to come here with you.. I wanted to say that I-I..I love you". With this he bent towards her and touched her soft lips with his ones.

Kahoko was shocked at Len's sudden reaction but responded back. She realized her true feelings that were unknown to her when he kissed her. Len moved her closer to him with his left hand which was on her waist and his right hand on her hot cheeks caressing it. They broke after a long passionate kiss. Both of them were blushing especially Kahoko.

She looked into his eyes again and rested her head on his chest. "I.. love you too", she said slowly. He covered her with his arms around her.

They walked out of the hall with hands bind together. He walked her home. They felt like walking beside each other longer. When they reached in front of her house they have to separate. "See you tomorrow Tsukimori-kun" she smiled.

"Tsukimori-kun? He just looked questioningly at her. "I kind of like calling you like that. I'll call you Len", she said. "I don't care if it is you who is calling". He kissed her once more and said, "Goodnight, Kahoko".

**Thanks for reading… **


End file.
